the_cahill_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
Vesper Hunt
Vesper Hunt 'is an online game on The 39 Clues website. Gameplay The main goal of the game is to capture Vespers around the world. You will be given a list of suspects and your first location. You will play a minigame and once completed you will be given a hint to your suspect's identity and a hint to your next location. When you are given a hint to the Vesper 's identity, click on the tab where the hint might be related to e.g. Suspect has left (color) hair on a brush. thus click the Hair tab and click on the color indicated. You will then be shown a holographic globe (possibly the ''Gideon, the Cahill Satellite) to choose where your next location be, using the hint given. This routine will continue until you get the identity of the Vesper . Once you nailed down to one suspect, the location you're going will be where the suspect's located. If in the case you get the location wrong or suspect not found, you must wait until "Cahill Command re-finds the suspect's track" or use "Backups". Once the waiting period is over you must click on the correct location. You can also share backups with other agents. To do this, go under "Backups" and under your agent card click "Share". Then you will be given a list of your allies, and you can pick who you want to share it with. Also, the waiting time between new assignments will increase with the more assignments you complete and medals you obtained. Minigames There are three minigames. '''Matching Game You will have to match the circuits on both sides of the same colour within the time limit of 1 minute and 30 seconds. 'Circuit Game' You will have to connect the wires to the power source to light up the message within a time limit of 1 minute and 30 seconds. 'Number Game' You will have to find your target file and save them by pressing the Spacebar within a time limit of 1 minute and 30 seconds. Be careful! Don't land on the file passed by lasers, or else fail. If you save the wrong file, the file will have a bug picture, and you have to remove it by saving files again. SUSPECTS (Name and Birth Place) #Aurora Swenson - Stockholm, Sweden #Carlo Aquino - Bacolod City, Philipines #Carlos Alvarez - Santiago, Chile #Carrie Cumberbatch - Durham, United Kingdom #Chase Fender - Zanzibar, Tanzania #Dora Harrison - Chicago, USA #Estelle Le Noir - Port Louis, Mauritius #Frederico Reale - Milan, Italy #Hannah Grimm - Auckland, New Zealand #Ivars Ozols - Riga, Latvia #Jason Villa - Salvador, Brazil #Madeline Vega - Buenos Aires, Argentina #Mercer Prince - Berlin, Germany #Moxie Chang - London, UK #Oonagh Flannigan - Galway, Ireland #Storm Wu - Takau, Taiwan #Ted Winters - Dallas, USA #Tessa Quicksilver - San Fransisco, USA #Ulrich Von Breton - Papsdorf, Germany #Viktor Vokov - Minsk, Belarus #William Lafayette - Paris, France The list of suspects never changes. Locations New York, Rio de Janeiro, Tokyo, Sydney, Mumbai, Cairo, Athens, Mexico City, London, Bangkok, Moscow, Santiago, Shanghai, Buenos Aires, Madrid, Cape Town, Paris, Beijing, Montreal, Frankfurt Trivia It is also an app, thus making it the second 39 Clues app after Madrigal Maze. In the app, there are aditional two suspects 1. Dexter Forge - Harare, Zimbabwe 2. Lilja Leiffson - Reykjavik, Iceland William Lafayette F.jpg Viktor Vokov F.jpg Ulrich Von Breton F.jpg Tessa Quicksilver F.jpg Ted Winters F.jpg Storm Wu F.jpg Oonah Flannigan F.jpg Moxie Chang F.jpg Mercer Prince F.jpg Madeline Vega F.jpg Jason Villa F.jpg Ivars Ozols F.jpg Hannah Grimm F.jpg Frederico Reale F.jpg Estelle Le Noir F.jpg Dora Harrison F.jpg Chase Fender F.jpg Carrie Cumberbatch F.jpg Carlos Alvarez F.jpg Carlo Aquino F.jpg Aurora Swenson F.jpg INDICATOR Gender: *Female *Male Hair Color: *Black *Blond *Brown Interest: *Architecture *Dogs *Gardening *Ice Cream *Knitting *Photography *Rock Climbing *Scuba Diving *Surfing *Video Games Talents: *Blackmail *Disguises *Explosives *Hacking *Languages *Lock Picking *Martial Arts *Poisons *Stunt Driving Trademarks: *Backpack *Hat *Headphones *Scarf *Sunglasses *Weapon HELP AND FAQ Everytime you finish a minigame, you got two sentence: a description of the suspect and a hint for your next location. This guide will help you: SUSPECT ELIMINATION GENDER - FEMALE #Suspect was spotted waiting in a long line for the women's bathroom #Suspect is female GENDER - MALE #Suspect attended a men's fitness class #Suspect is male HAIR COLOR - BLACK #Suspect has dark black hair #Suspect left black hairs in hairbrush HAIR COLOR - BLONDE #Suspect reported to have "bright yellow hair" #Suspect left blond hairs in hairbrush HAIR COLOR - BROWN #Suspect left brown hairs in hairbrush INTEREST - ARCHITECTURE #Suspect went on a walking tour of historic buildings #Suspect carries around a roll of building blueprints #Suspect spotted appreciating landmark buildings INTEREST - DOGS #Suspect stayed at a pet friendly hotel #Suspect loves the movies "101 Dalmatians" #Suspect spotted buying flea medication INTEREST - GARDENING #Suspect bought seed and a spade #Suspect spotted reading 101 Medicinal Plants INTEREST - ICE CREAM #Suspect always orders dessert #Suspect waited in a line for two hours for a vanilla sundae #Suspect requested caramel gelato INTEREST - KNITTING #Suspect seen buying yarn #Suspect asked directions to a craft fair INTEREST - PHOTOGRAPHY #Suspect overheard talking about "exposure" and "aperture" #Suspect attended an exhibit on landscape photography INTEREST - ROCK CLIMBING #Suspect suitcase contained ropes and climbing shoes INTEREST - SCUBA DIVING #Suspect suitcase contained an underwater camera #Suspect ordered a new wetsuit online INTEREST - SURFING #Suspect checked the surf report online #Suspect talked about great waves he or she has caught #Suspect suitcase contained surf wax #Suspect ordered a new wetsuit online INTEREST - VIDEO GAMES #Suspect overhead bragging about high scores #Suspect asked if the hotel supplied Playstations TALENT - BLACKMAIL #Suspect spotted planting a secret recording device #Suspect expert at installing hidden cameras TALENT - DISGUISES #Suspect carried luggage containing a variety of disguises #Suspect spotted removing a wig TALENT - EXPLOSIVES #Suspect inquired whether the hotel was fireproof #Suspect spotted watching a building demolition #Suspect packed dynamite in his/her suitcase TALENT - HACKING #Suspect refuses to let anyone near his/her laptop #Suspect stole top secret CIA files #Suspect wanted for stealing information from Interpol computers #Suspect broke into a secured building without tripping the alarm TALENT - LANGUAGE #Suspect seen reading "Advanced Sanskrit" #Suspect wrote a message in Latin #Suspect asked directions to the nearest state park #Suspect overheard speaking in English, Spanish, French, and Japanese #Suspect disappeared after hotel guests reported missing items TALENT - LOCK PICKING #Suspect said he/she didn't need a hotel key TALENT - MARTIAL ARTS #Suspect spotted practicing "ninja moves" #Suspect knows Kung Fu TALENT - POISONS #Suspect wanted for attempting to put arsenic in an ambassador's soup #Suspect can derive cyanide from apple seeds TALENT - STUNT DRIVING #Suspect led police on a high speed chase #Suspect received multiple speeding tickets #Suspect obsessed with cars TRADEMARK - BACKPACK #Suspect had the straps on his/her backpack repaired #Supect, like a turtle, carries everything around on his/her back. TRADEMARK - HAT #Suspect travels with lots of headwear #Suspect always prepared to cover up a bad hair day #Suspect likes to keep their head warm TRADEMARK - HEADPHONES #Suspect seen at multiple rock concerts #Suspect loves listening to music #Suspect carries an iPod everywhere TRADEMARK - SCARF #Suspect spotted buying a new scarf #Suspect has a scarf for every outfit TRADEMARK - SUNGLASSES #Suspect hates making eye contact #Suspect sensitive to light #Suspect bought a new pair of shades TRADEMARK - WEAPON #Suspect asked about the hotel's weapons policy #Suspect packed a sword in his/her luggage NEXT LOCATION NEW YORK CITY #Suspect picked up a brochure on the Empire State Building #Suspect bought tickets to see The Lion King musical on Broadway #Suspect downloaded a New York Subway map RIO DE JANEIRO #Suspect bought a Portuguese phrase book #Suspect had a craving for Brazilian food #Suspect planned to do research in a major Latin American library TOKYO #Suspect wants to expand his/her manga collection #Suspect mentioned a craving for sushi #Suspect bought a book about samurai culture SYDNEY #Suspect made plans to meet a friend on Bondi Beach #Suspect bought opera tickets #Suspect asked about renting a surfboard #Suspect picked up a book on kangaroos MUMBAI #Suspect asked about the latest Bollywood films #Suspect researched monsoon rains #Suspect wanted to watch cricket matches and eat authentic chicken curry CAIRO #Suspect booked a tour of Giza pyramids #Suspect read an article about King Tut #Suspect was sent to monitor Cahill activity in Egypt #Suspect bought an Arabic dictionary ATHENS #Suspect downloaded a map of the Acropolis #Suspect has always wanted to see the Parthenon #Suspect bought a book about ancient Greek architecture #Suspect mentioned an interest in Greek Mythology MEXICO CITY #Suspect mentioned a craving for Aztec hot chocolate #Suspect was ordered to monitor Cahill activity in Mexico #Suspect purchased a Mexican-Spanish dictionary LONDON #Suspect looked up the weather forecast for England #Suspect had a craving for fish and chips #Suspect bought a map of the London Underground BANGKOK #Suspect expressed an interest in seeing Buddhist temples #Suspect purchased a Thai phrasebook #Suspect packed a book on Buddhism MOSCOW #Suspect was assigned to monitor Lucians in Russia #Suspect asked about tours of the Kremlin #Suspect researched the best place to buy borscht SANTIAGO #Suspect packed mountain-climbing gear #Suspect bought a book about earthquakes in South America #Suspect asked about Chilean fashion SHANGHAI #Suspect read an article on the Yuyuan Garden #Suspect downloaded a map of China's largest city #Suspect bookmarked a Shanghainese dictionary #Suspect researched boat rides on the Yangtze River BUENOS AIRES #Suspect downloaded an "Argentina's Best Restaurants" app #Suspect was spotted practicing dance moves #Suspect mentioned having a craving for South American steak MADRID #Suspect bought a guidebook to the Prado Museum #Suspect researched best places to eat tapas in Spain #Suspect wanted to see Real Madrid play in their home stadium CAPE TOWN #Suspect checked the weather forecast for the southern tip of Africa #Suspect asked what kind of camera is best for shooting African wildlife #Suspect bought an Afrikaans phrase book PARIS #Suspect bought a book about the French Revolution #Suspect was assigned to monitor the Lucian stronghold in France #Suspect mentioned a craving for French pastries #Suspect has always wanted to see the Mona Lisa BEIJING #Suspect was assigned to monitor Janus movement in the Forbidden City #Suspect wanted to visit the 2008 Olympic Stadium #Suspect planned to steal something from the "Temple of Heaven" #Suspect mentioned a desire to see the Great Wall MONTREAL #Suspect asked about French Canadian slang #Suspect bought a book about Canadian churches #Suspect preordered tickets to Cirque du Soleil #Suspect packed a hockey stick and a warm coat FRANKFURT #Suspect checked the weather forecast for Germany #Suspect secured a pass to the Frankfurt Book Fair #Suspect downloaded a list of important German phrases Category:Online Category:The 39 clues website Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Vespers Category:Missions Category:Games